Whatchu Gonna Do, Little Drabbleroo
by acesfirefist
Summary: A series of old Cowboy Bebop drabbles. Spike centered with some SpikexFaye.


**A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've updates. I've been sucked into the Hetalia fandom that I almost completely forgot about uploading these old drabbles. These were written back when I RPed as Spike, and I thought I'd share them.**

**As always reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated! **

**I don't own anything but the words.**

How had it come to this? After all those years together, fighting along side each other, she had betrayed them all. Every last one of the Bebop crew. All gone and at the hand of one woman. One _dead_ woman.

He knew where she'd be, and who'd she be with-that much was sure. The place was well guarded, and almost impossible for someone to get into. Lucky for him, Spike Spiegel had experience with these kinds of situations. He had dealt with this once before, but back then she had tried to stop him, had even pulled a gun on him. And now, it was the exact opposite. She had caused this when she took all the money and exploded the Bebop.

His hands wrapped around the metal in his hands. He only had one chance, one opening. Without thinking twice he rushed into the building, lodging two bullets into the guards outside the door. Within minutes the place had turned into an all out shoot out, all guns aimed at killing him. He didn't crack under the pressure, didn't change the scowl on his face. Not even when he had taken a bullet to his shoulder. Until he heard her voice.

"Stop! Don't!" She was pleading with them from below his position on the upper stairwell. The distress in her voice was apparent and it made his heart cringe. He felt the anger rise to his face, as the gunfire came to a halt.

"Why'd you do it, Faye!" He shouted from the safety of the wall. He could hear the clicking of her heels coming closer causing his heart to race. He spun around, metal meeting metal in each others faces. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because I had no other choice," Tears were ripping down her face and he could tell she was trying her best to conceal her emotions. "Don't you get it, Spike? They were going to kill you if I didn't."

His face froze in a look of shock. What was she talking about? None of this made any sense. No, she had to be lying, making an obvious attempt to ruin his plan. "I don't believe you," It came out cold and unforgiving. "I have to do this Faye. For Ed, and Jet, and Ein. I have to do this." His grip tightened on the Jericho, aim straight and true.

"I know," She was holding her own now, pointing at his forehead. "We'll do it together, alright?"

He gave a nod of understanding. This was the only way, he saw that now. And with two pulls of triggers, their bodies laid opposite each other, lifeless and cold. It was over, and there was nothing no one could do to stop it. A battle both won and lost.

* * *

It had taken him months—years even to come to this realization, and now it was too late.

She had been with this man for a year now, dancing around each other in what was known as the relationship samba. All the while he sat back idly. Now Spike Spiegel had never really been the jealous type. Hell—he had watched his first love fall in love and show affection to his best friend and hadn't said a word(partially due to the fact that she had said she loved him as well). But when Faye had returned with that man around his arm and a new ring on her finger, he couldn't help but let the feeling get the better of him.

But he wouldn't let it show. No, not now. He'd wait til later that night. And so he did. When all had become calm, and the rest of the crew had called it a night he found himself standing in front of Faye's room, debating on whether or not he should really go through with this.

He went through the possibilities in his head. On one hand, she could profess her undying love for him and leave the other man, thus making it easier for him to move in. But on the other it could go undeniable wrong. She could hate him, call him an idiot, then proceed to never talk to him again. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, he liked talking to the gambler.

So what was a man to do? He closed his eyes, breathing out a heavy sigh. He just wouldn't do it, he wouldn't risk this heartache. Besides, he was better off being single; it meant no one was there to worry or try and stop him the next time he decided to go rush head first into things. Just as he was about to turn to leave, the door zipped open to Faye in a towel with a confused look on her face. That confusion soon turned to annoyance as her eyes met his. "What do you want now, Spike?"

His gaze narrowed on her, taking in her practically naked figure, and admittedly a blush spewed across his face. "I-uh…" He fumbled, sticking his hands into his pockets. That was when he decided to just do it; to just kiss the woman right then and there. He was going to rush head first into this, just as he had done with everything else in his life.

As she was about to push him aside, his hand caught a hold of her wrist and he pulled their chests together. It was then that their lips met and he could finally see just what he had been so curious about all these years.

The kiss itself lasted no more than a couple seconds, but to Spike it lasted a lifetime. He took everything in(her smell, he taste), and refused to let go of it. Until Faye had shoved him back a couple feet, that was.

"What the hell are you doing!" She was crying, he could tell, and he knew then that this had been a mistake.

"What do you think I was doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Faye…I know I never…"

Her face tore from his and she tightened her hands into fists, "You're right, you never and now it's too late. You're such an idiot, Spike! You couldn't see it back before you went after Vicious, and now…." She took a deep breath, "You're too late. I'm marrying Joffrey and there's nothing you can do about it."

He hadn't expected it to sting as much, but when the words came out he felt his heart give a small drop. She was rejecting him, and there was nothing he could do about it. So he did what he did best—gave a small scoff and turned away. It wasn't until she spoke again that he felt the need to break his cool expression and break down.

"I love you back then, but now you're too late…" She spoke softer this time as he continued his walk, "You're too late, Spike Spiegel."

* * *

He had heard about it, but never witnessed it for himself. There was no need on Mars, the climate was always controlled, thus rendering weather a useless thing. Sure, there had been a couple rain showers here and there to help keep the farmers at bay, but never once had Spike Spiegel seen snow.

Until now.

They had managed to land on Earth hours ago, and the moment he stepped out onto the white fluff he knew it was trouble. Even at the tender age of ten he knew. It was too wet, to slick, and made the heels of his boots to turn with every step. Not to mention the constant cool feeling.

"Mom, why are we here anyways? I thought Earth was full of nothin' but lunkheads." He called to the older woman at his side, but she merely smiled.

"Because, Spike, I thought you'd like to see something you've never seen before, and Callisto is so far away—"

"But Uncle Jud lives on Callisto, we coulda stopped by and played with his crazy cats. We all know he's gotta be drunk by now."

This earn him a stern look and a light swat on the head, "Young man, it's Christmas, you will not be talking bad about your family like that."

He gave her a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms over her chest, "Whatever…Oh?…" And that's when he saw them. The twinkling sparkles of the falling snowflakes, and he couldn't help but stare in amazement. They were so tiny, so small, yet held such a impact on the bigger picture.

"You know, they say if you catch one with your tongue your wish'll come true." His mother stated, the smile on her lips not fading.

He sent her a look of curiosity before darting around with lanky legs and holding out his tongue. Before he knew it, one of the white fluff had landed on his tongue and he turned to his mother with wide eyes, "I hath hne!"

"Well them make a wish, silly!"

He had to think for a moment, closing his mouth and putting a finger to his chin, thoughtfully. And as if it had hit him suddenly he ran to the woman, throwing his arms around her waist.

"I wish this day would never end."

* * *

The thought of him being in love with _that woman_ was almost laughable. She was loud, annoying, spent way too much money, and always knew how to get on his bad side.

Not to mention quite attractive.

He caught himself—had he really just thought Faye was attractive? While she did wear such little clothing, and had the whole seductive thing down pact, he never thought he would find her attractive.

His lips pressed together, eyes turning down to the alcohol that was nursing his ever rising headache. No, he couldn't possibly. It was the liquor taking effect—yeah, that's what it was. He would never think Faye attractive sober, or find her lips so luscious.

A large hint of red brushed against his cheeks, as he found himself staring across the table at her. In an attempt to hide the "alcohol induced" blush, he raised the glass to his lips and took a drink, hoping that the effects would get rid of these ridiculous thoughts.

And thus it did. Or so he thought.

The next morning Faye had made it apparent to wrap her arms around his shoulders as he laid on the couch nursing his hangover.

"You said I was attractive last night…" She slurred, the same seductive tone filling her voice.

He frowned immediately, giving a roll of his eyes, "Did not."

"Denial isn't just a river on Earth, Spike. Just admit it."

"I'll never admit it. I don't believe in spewing out lies like you do." This earned him a quick smack on the head.

"Whatever. I know what you said, and I'm not gonna forget it."

He huffed a breath of air, watching her retreating figure. "Whatever." And as his eyes lined her body he couldn't help but think about how nice her bottom looked in that ugly yellow suit. He wrinkled his nose at the thought, "Whatever…"


End file.
